


Divided

by bastiansbabe



Series: Treason [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gerlonso - Freeform, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi tries unsuccessfully to deny his feelings for Stevie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble in the series. Slightly AU in terms of when Xabi's wife got pregnant.

He had somehow convinced her that what she walked in on “just happened.” He and Stevie had had too much to drink. That was all.

Truth was, that wasn’t all. Nothing about his relationship with the other man was ever that simple. They were both married and in love, just not with their wives.

He wasn’t sure what drew him to the English man. Maybe it was his rugged good looks or his personality. It didn’t matter, though. It wasn’t as though it changed anything.

Here he was; his wife expecting and all he wanted to do was run away from everything and everyone. Everyone except Stevie, that was.


End file.
